Do I really love Neliel?
by EverLastingXLove
Summary: Nnoitra is haveing a hard time confessing how he feels to Neliel. I DO NOT OWN BLEACH OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! enjoy!


_**Do I love you Neliel?**_

Nnoitra leaned up against the wall in the middle of the hall by Neliel's room he was waiting for her to walk by he didn't know why though. Then once he saw Neliel he looked as if he was about to say something but he couldn't find his words he just stared at her. Then he finally spoke.

"Hey Neliel!" He called out but she didn't turn around.

"Hey Neliel I'm talking to you!" He yelled as he trapped her against the wall with his sword forcing her to look at him.

"What do you want Nnoitra?" she sighed.

He started into her golden eyes then his gaze shifted to the floor.

"Never mind" he hissed as he walked away. _What's the matter with me?...why do I feel so weak around her… what is this feeling? _ He thought annoyed.

Neliel sighed and continued walking toward her room. Nnoitra sat outside and trying to think about why he is feeling the way he feels.

"This is stupid….what is this feeling?" He said angrily to himself.

Then he was joined by Tesra Lindocruz who idolizes him for some reason.

"What is it Tesra?" Nnoitra hissed.

"I came to see why you looked so pissed" Tesra explained as he took a seat next to Nnoitra.

"That's none of your business!" Nnoitra yelled.

"I apologize sir I just thought I could help" Tesra sighed as he stood up.

"Wait….Tesra" Nnoitra whispered.

"Hm?"

"I'll tell you but you better keep it to yourself!" Nnoitra yelled.

"As you wish sir" Tesra said as he took a seat.

"I….have this strange feeling toward Neliel…and I don't know what it is…" Nnoitra said calmly.

This was the first time he he's ever admitted his feelings out loud before let alone to another person.

"Strange feeling? What do mean by strange?" Tesra wondered.

"What the hell kinda question is that!" Nnoitra yelled.

"Explain strange" Tesra sighed.

"I…I feel weak around her…I cant even look her into the eyes anymore… and when ever I see her I lose my words…I can't even speak" Nnoitra said.

"I would say your in love with Neliel" Tesra smiled.

Nnoitra froze and his eye widened _in love…with Neliel?... I love Neliel?_ He thought then he got angry and grabbed Tesra by the shirt.

"IN LOVE? ME? I COULD NEVER BEEN IN LOVE WITH THAT…THAT …THING!" he yelled as he angrily threw Tesra to the ground and walked away.

"Uh N-Nnoitra-sama where are you going?" Tesra stuttered.

"Neliel's room" Nnoitra called out as he left the very confused Tesra there on the floor.

Nnoitra stopped in front of Neliel's bed room door he was about to knock but he hesitated. _What am I going to say to her? Ugh this is so stupid! _ He thought. Then he started to bang on the door.

"NELIEL OPEN UP!" he yelled.

He waited but no answer so he yelled again.

"HEY NELIEL!"

He waited again no answer.

"FINE IF YOU WONT OPEN THE DOOR I'LL LET MY SELF IN!" he yelled again as he opened the door and saw Neliel sprawled out on her bed sleeping.

Nnoitra just started at her for a moment then he sighed and shut the door. He decided to move a bit closer to her as he stared at her a faint smiled crossed his lips and he lightly brushed a hair away from her eyes. She sighed in her sleep and turned onto her side then Nnoitra got an idea to play a joke on her. So he leaned his zanpakuto against the wall and crawled into her bed and looked at her. He stayed there for a while and admired her beautiful features. Then he slowly fell asleep as well but an hour later he was awoken by a yell.

"NNOITRA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED?" she yelled as she hit him with a pillow as hard as she could.

"Stop Neliel! I just feel asleep geez!" he said as he rubbed his head.

"What are you doing in my bed room anyway? were you planning on attacking me while a slept? What a childish move" Neliel smirked.

"No! I wouldn't stoop to something so low I'm not that weak! But I came in here to tell you something but you were asleep then I fell asleep as I waited for you to wake up" he sighed as he sat up next to her.

"Oh…what did you want to tell me…?" Neliel wondered

"I wanted to tell you that….you….you" he stopped and his eyes shifted to his feet.

"That I what?" Neliel demanded.

"You make me feel strange Neliel!" he blurted out in anger.

"Excuse me? Is that suppose to be an insult?" she asked with a hint of anger in her voice.

Nnoitra was starting to get pissed off it was hard enough to admit his feelings and she was making it a lot more harder. So he got angry and grabbed her by the neck and slammed her down.

"N-Nnoitra…?" she gasped as she clawed his hands.

Then he loosened his grip on her and brought his forehead to her's.

"I meant to say….I love you Neliel…" he said with as a faint blush came across his cheeks.

"Y-you love me…. I …. I thought you hated me" Neliel whispered in shock.

"I thought I did…but I was just hiding my true feelings I guess" Nnoitra whispered.

"I….I love you too Nnoitra" Neliel blushed then Nnoitra smirked.

"Shut up" he laughed still not sure how to show his emotions.

He nervously smiled and kissed her gently. Once he looked in her eyes he smiled at the fact that now he can hold her gaze with out looking away and finally that question that has been haunting him was answered he did love Neliel.

The End.


End file.
